It is recalled that, generally, the flocking technique consists in applying to an adhesive support fibres of varying lengths made of a material such as wool, cotton or synthetic fibres, called flock. The support thus coated has a velvety appearance resulting from the general orientation of the fibres perpendicular is to the surface of the support. A known flocking process consists in applying an adhesive layer to the support onto which the fibres are deposited by means of a flock distributor, the distribution of the fibres being obtained thanks to the creation of an electric field between the said distributor and the support, this field ensuring the attraction of the fibres towards the support and their anchoring on the adhesive layer with the required orientation.
A process for flocking fragile supports, such as the cutout or moulded foam paddings intended for furniture or for automobiles, according to which the surface resistance of these supports is reinforced by an intermediary layer of elastomer material, where this intermediary layer can itself include the adhesive for the flocking fibres, is already known especially by documents FR-A-2708843, FR-A-2709050 and FR-A-2709051. The aim of this process is to give the flocked product better resistance to abrasion and to tearing and to improve the surface finish especially in the case of a cutout or moulded foam support the surface of which can be grainy or have bumps. It also aims at enabling the flocking of sculpted surfaces or surfaces with protruding or recessed shapes.